vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117801-why-new-players-will-love-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It happens in all other MMOs. The majority of the population reaches the highest levels and only do the high level content. World bosses are still being done due to attunement, but did you hear how much people hate it? Long waiting times for vets are not normal, sure, but how much of the population exactly is still leveling 5 months into the game? Even with influx of new players if it's going to be 10% then expect 10 times longer waiting lines. Espeically when players tend to skip content as not doing it makes their leveling faster. If you want to encourage 50s do normal dungeons (which is boring due to some mechanics being taken out), offer monetary rewards for mentoring. Because right now there are decor items and gear to use for costumes that you can only find in normals but people still don't want to do those :D heck even in Guild Wars 2, where everyone did the "normal" version of the instance the looking for group is filled with "80s only". | |} ---- ---- ---- It does not happen in XIV, actually. The game incentivizes level capped players to run sub-cap content. Honestly, I'm enjoying my leveling experience quite a bit, though it's been a long one. That said, I'd probably enjoy it more if queues ever popped... | |} ---- ---- ---- As I mentioned it in an earlier post, I guess I'll elaborate on it here. FFXIV rewards players with end game currency for running daily random guildhests, low level dungeons, story dungeons, trials (primal fights, mostly), and high level dungeons - they're all broken up into different categories, with different rewards for each. You also get rewards on runs beyond your first - just not as much (e.g. you just get extra gold and GC seals for consecutive runs of low level dungeons beyond your first daily random). They also offer extra bonuses (in the form of gold) for whichever role is currently in most need at the time of queueing. What this has resulted in is a pretty healthy instancing system from the very first dungeon and all the way to the top. | |} ---- ---- This is right, it is joint responsibility of both the community and the Carbine... Carbine appears to be lifting their game in time for drop 4 where the item optimization will be done. For lowbie dungeons there needs to be added incentive than just gear... extra XP would be good. Back in WOW once upon a time when you pugged dungeons you would get buffs for every pug you had. | |} ---- Protostar did it. Why not Carbine? | |} ---- I actually pretty thankful to Carbine for removing any desire to play either the new xpac of the game itself either now or in the future. I've been pretty much ruined for other MMO's by WS's combat system, art style, community, and by far the best in game music I've heard. | |} ---- Sorry but I played wow for ages now and the que on every level in nowhere close to Wildstar 300 minutes at level 30, as dps in wow yeah you wait but or healer it's like 5-15 minutes and tank it's <1minute almost always.......It's really hard to believe for me it's that hard to find 5 players to play dungeon together, as sometimes it finds it after 20 minutes and sometimes I wait whole day and nothing. I don't really knows if it's also buggy or what but it's impossible that the whole EU PvE server hasn't got 5 people wanting to do dungeon whole day at level 30. And towards the whole topic I agree it's extremely devastating to me as player who always was leveling through dungeons or pvp in wow that those ques take so much time and still give nothing. Questing is fun for me just not the whole day. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I played a DPS mage in WoW mid Pandaria. Waiting times for me on a dead server were > 2 hours. | |} ---- Servers are linked for LFG. You didn't wait 2 hours. You, sir, are a liar. | |} ---- actually I did. And it was one of the reasons I quit. | |} ---- ---- ---- Having never played in the EU server domain... I can comment playing on US-Oceania from Baku Azerbaijan for WOW stuff still popped, could still find raids. If you queud for DPS only all the time I could imagine you being SOL, as when a tank/healer find good dps they may ride them out to get as much XP from dungeons as possible. But then again since you claimed you managed to get your boyfriends mother through the hardest raid content in WOW, when she is dying against mobs at lvl 7 in wildstar, I am not surprised by your exaggerations. | |} ---- I could be on board with normal level 50 versions of all the dungeons (only SSM is normal at 50), but quite frankly I think difficulty tiers are too much game-ification. It turns what is supposed to be a dangerous unexplored world to be conquered into... well, a game with no apparent consequences for lack of personal investment. It has been a cancer on the MMORPG genre since Lich King and all of the WoW copycats decided to turn everything into a bite sized morsel to be consumed in half hour sittings by as many people as possible. There's no sense of wonder anymore in new MMOs. There's no sense of danger because there are literally no consequences. We've all become jaded and entitled consumers that cannot possibly have their hunger sated at a sustainable rate. I remember starting up WoW when it first came out and feeling completely small in that huge world, and everything new was a risk vs reward decision. Every MMO since that I've pretty much plowed right through everything they put in my path with shoot first, ask questions later, effectiveness. The open world in a modern MMO just isn't dangerous. All of the really challenging stuff is hidden in instances, and the token Primes are either only mildly challenging, or easily tag teamed, but there's never any point to killing them. If you die, so what? Nothing lost, nothing gained. | |} ---- Just because there are easy mode versions of dungeons doesn't mean you have to do them. A good example is LFR not everyone uses them, just because they are there to cater for people who may not share your ideological beliefs, doesn't mean other people should not do that. WOWs new party tool is pretty useful. | |} ---- I didn't get her trough. She raids herself. And found Wildstar too hard. | |} ---- This train of thought touches on something that's kind of half-bothered me about the veteran dungeons... are they just ramped up versions of the leveling dungeons? If so, that is mildly disappointing. One of the few things FFXIV did right was to, rather than just buff up low level dungeons, actually create entirely new encounters and a few additional new paths. So you get a dungeon set in the same location, with the same themes and whatnot, familiar territory, but you also get the added freshness of new encounters and a slightly different dungeon design. | |} ---- ---- ---- They still do the pug buffs lol. lol what? I was (still am) on lightninghoof when it was regarded as the most dead server for anything back then and you still got queue pops as DPS every 10 minutes and tank/healer queue pops at 5-15 seconds. | |} ---- I've commented (whined?) about this a few times now and beginning to feel embarrassed/uncomfortable at doing more of the same, but I have to chime in and say this has been my experience as well. The end result being I know how to play my class while questing, but I'm sure I'd strike other players as a retard who needs to L2P were I to land in a dungeon and probably even provoke a booting :( I understand its because the population is very top heavy, and I have no shortage of quests to knock down while in a que, but by the time I log off it is disappointing as I feel I'm at best playing 1/3 of the game. Admittedly, with megaservers I have had more open world short term team-ups as others are willing to join in on a group critter/quest, and those have always been enjoyable especially if the critter takes a while to take down. Between that and my one adventure now, I feel that I would really enjoy leveling if instances would pop more. . I played FFXIV since last Friday and have given it more time than I should (the downside of being self employed, moar discipline pls! :P ), I've leveled my Puglist to 21 and my Thaumaturge to 19 and have had no shortage of dungeons firing up once I unlocked them. Not to stray into a review, but to be honest WS's combat has made FFXIV's system feel very "tedious" :huh: . But the thing of it was I felt like I was playing a lot more of the game...because I was. (hope that makes sense). How much of that is due to FXIV having a more robust population I can't say, it felt more robust, but its because I was constantly doing stuff. I'm letting another month of my sub stay up, but TBH WS's play has become tedious lately because the only thing I get to see is the open zone questing. Though people like Nephale and a few others have been very proactive community wise by stepping up to help out (seriously respect that) the issue for me personally is that I don't feel its up to the community to fill that gap, but on the Devs. People go where the carrots are, and they shy away from the lash, which is entirely controlled by the Devs. Based upon my play experience, the carrots are all sitting at level 50 and for them, everything below their level is a lash; so as someone working his way up I get a hand-me-down lashing which diminishes my interest in getting to 50. Not to sound hateful but TBH if a new player were to ask me if it was a good time to get into WS, I'd have to say no, wait till Jan/Feb of 2015 at the earliest, May/June being more realistic. | |} ---- WoW also isn't interesting to play anymore either because it has had literally all of its class diversity stripped out so you "can't do anything wrong", and it has become little more than a hub world to log into. So there's that. | |} ----